1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
Demand for bin picking of objects having a metallic gloss using a robot has increased more and more. Bin picking means that plural objects piled in a random manner are sequentially gripped and moved to a designated location one by one. An example of an object having a metallic gloss is a metallic bolt. When objects piled on a plane in a random manner are picked, information in a height direction (Z direction) perpendicular to the plane is necessary. Accordingly, detection of one of the objects, which have been piled on the plane, having a metallic gloss has been attempted using an image captured in a direction intersecting the plane with a general-use camera. At this time, a target might not be accurately recognized even by processing the captured image and an error in the detected position or attitude might increase. Accordingly, it has been considered that it is difficult to perform bin picking based on an image using a robot. On the other hand, when objects having a metallic gloss such as bolts are treated in a working spot, the objects might be distributed by adjusting the attitudes of the objects using a dedicated parts feeder.
JP-A-2009-128201 is an example of the related art.
Since it is difficult to treat a lot of objects at a time with a single parts feeder, the parts feeder might be used for each type of object. Accordingly, the spatial costs for installing the parts feeders and the temporal costs for treating the parts feeders have been great.